Relatos Extranjeros 1 Parte 2
by Pastor Griego
Summary: Para aliviar sus dolores, una pequeña Gatomon habla consigo misma para aliviar un poco sus errores. Después de encontrarse con Patamon, ella decide reflexionar de qué camino tomar ahora. ( Esta historía continua gracias a la recomendación de un pajarillo)


Relatos Extranjeros 1, parte dos:

Esta no es una historia para película, tampoco es una historia como para hacer un libro, es simplemente un relato. ¿Por qué hablo sola? Ni yo lo sé exactamente. Siempre veía que Kari en sus malos momentos hablaba consigo misma para aliviar algún estrés… supongo que eso es lo que estoy haciendo, ¿no?

Recuerdo hace cinco años la vida tan tranquila que tuve, era fenomenal. Es la ventaja de ser un digimon. Ves siempre la vida de forma distinta, simplemente por el hecho de que eres distinto. Pero qué más da, estoy aquí para hablar de mis problemas, no de mis recuerdos. Maldigo la nostalgia.

No paso más de un mes después de encontrarme a Patamon. ¿Qué diría él de mí? ¿Qué pensaría? No sé. Cuando lo vi me sentí en total vergüenza por cómo me encontró. Pero yo tengo mis razones.

Hace ya 3 años que ando mendigando en el mundo digimon sin razón alguna, una Gatomon sin rumbo. Típica gata de calle al igual que en las ciudades. Sea asaltando o pidiendo limosna, siempre encuentro la forma de pedir comida. Dios, por qué te dejé sola Kari.

La noche era densa desde ese entonces, más oscura de lo normal. Me adentré al cuarto de Kari después de estar en largo velo explorando la ciudad. No la vi. Pensé que podría estar en la cocina; no estaba allí. Explore todas las zonas de su casa. Nadie estaba allí. Me asuste, entré en algo de pánico, cuando me olvide completamente del sótano. Baje rápidamente y descubrí una de esas cosas que las personas no quieren saber. La familia de Kari estaba desnuda, colgando de una soga atada a sus cuellos, todos. Entre ellos, claramente presenciaba a Kari… suena bizarro, ¿verdad? Pero al transcurso de los años estas cosas son básicamente lo que la gente de la tierra llama "realidad"… Me di cuenta que al haber explorado la casa faltaban muchísimas cosas también… un ladrón de seguro que se acobardo por matarlos… No lloré, dejé las lágrimas para después.

Después de descolgarlos les puse las ropas más elegantes que pudiesen tener y los enterré en el patio, aparte de que nadie se dio cuenta, Kari fue la última en enterrar… La aprecie por un buen momento, la mire a sus ojos, recorrí su ya frio cuerpo con mis ojos. Aún no lloré… resistía llorar. Finalmente la enterré, y expuesta ante la luna, dejé que las lagrimas al fin rodearan mi cuerpo, mi ser, mi alma… "No te protegí" dije. "No los protegí".

Estuve toda la noche acompañando a los durmientes en paz. No dormi, no dejé de observar las tumbas de lo que era mi familia… de lo que era Kari… Me quedé más o menos hasta el medio día con ellos. Dije una oración, me despedí de todos, sobretodo de Kari. Mi tiempo en el mundo humano caduco. En ese momento, dejé de sentirme feliz, de sentirme especial. En ese momento, era un digimon del común. Partí hacía el digimundo a las 3 de la tarde de ese día.

No he dejado de estar sola en estos cinco años. No tengo mucho que contar… el punto es que mi destino ahora es estar sola. Defraude mi deber como digimon de Kari, por ello, aunque parezca tonto, dejé ir también a Patamon. El siempre fue mi mejor amigo, siempre fuimos de lo que los humanos llamarían "de la misma sangre". Siempre fue un deseo para mí… es de ensueño el día en que me encontró en tal estado… el me ayudo… después de tanto tiempo sentí lo que era estar protegida… Lo único que le pude darle fue mi cuerpo. Fue una noche que nunca olvidaré y que siempre tendré dentro de mi… Lo ame intensamente, lo adoré por siempre desde ese entonces. Los digimon suelen hacer actos así con otros digimon que se aprecien mutuamente. Lo amo, y nunca dejé de amarlo, pero tenía que estar sola. Tener una familia con él habría sido una posibilidad, pero, ¿posibilidad para qué? ¿Para dejarlos morir? No… no quiero cometer el mismo error, es por eso que es mejor procurar que arriesgar supongo.

No sé si lo que me dije a mi misma allá sido sobre Patamon o sobre mi error, supongo que de las dos cosas. Frote mi mejilla y me di cuenta de que mis ojos soltaban lagrimas. Bueno, fue algo que no pude evitar por instinto. Solo quiero ser alguien que no dependa de nadie, alguien que no exista. Tal vez asaltando no sea la manera, pero qué más da, no maté a los bandidos porque nunca los encontré… no mataré a nadie por mi rencor. Lo que tenga que pasar pasa.

Aún así, recuerdo tanto aquella mágica noche con Patamon… Me sentí parte de su cuerpo, me sentí libre… No sé si remediar mis culpas. Miro mi vientre y pienso en lo que Patamon dejó dentro de mí. Me dejó un pequeño recuerdo de su presencia, de su inteligencia y de su fortaleza. Quizás en un par de meses vuelva a sentir la emoción de tener una familia, y de volver a encontrar a Patamon para darle una invitación a mi vida. Oh, quiero decir, a nuestras vidas… ¿Cómo le pondré? ¿Gapatamon? Suena cómico… solo espero que en algún lugar del cielo, Kari me perdone por lo que hice… Espero que tú me hagas feliz, pequeñuelo. –Dijo la pequeña Gatomon, acariciando su vientre en la punta del árbol más grande del digimundo, a las 3 de la tarde.


End file.
